Kingdom hearts: Shadows of the Old Order
by Marcus Tyberious
Summary: Discontinued due to lack of time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey Kingdom hearts fans Marcus here with a new story . brand new story from my numbah one favorite rpg game. this one takes place two years after Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas. Inspired by shire folk ...welll its nothing like his but it inspired me to write it...what ever i shut up now . O.o

Disclaimer: dont own it, will never own it, sadly i cant influence them to hurry up and work on the keyblade wars... depressing.

**Kindgom hearts Shaows of the old order**

**Chapter one **

**Crushed Dreams.**

In the corridors of the Castle that Never Was a dark figure sat on a stone throne decorated with dark green throrns. The room itself was massive with little light. Decorated pillars stood from the ground to the ceiling along the walls. In the center of the room was a large obsidian table. long black carpet that layed in the middle of the room connecting the entrance with the throne. The table sat in the middle of the and vines were growing from the ground up the walls and the pillars. The figure on the throne was a woman with pale green skin and black lips. She wore an all black robe and she had two horns comeing out the top of her head a crow sat on her shoulders. She held in her had a wooden staff with a green orb on the tip.

"I love what you done with the place." A voice echoed in the hall.

"How soon untill you are finished." She inquired. Her voice had a stern annoyed tone.

A man figure came into the light. He was wearing a black robe as well his skin was a dark grey color. His lips were jet black and his hair was blue flame. His teeth were pointed and straight.

He spoke with a very relaxed tone.

"Hey Maleficent you really need to relax. Its all worked out. I can summon him when ever we are ready."

Maleficent rose from her throne and approached the table.

"Well done Hades."

Hades made his way to the table at the same time.

"This is the mother of all bad guys, I have alot of respect for this guy. I definatly want to see this guy go toe to toe with wonder breath." Hades questioned.

Hades sniffed the air for a moment and said with disguest.

"Eww what is that smell... oh its just Pete."

At the same time a very fat dog man walked into the room.

"Stow it hades." he snapped.

She waved her hand over the table revealing images.

"Silence! Hades summon him... I wish to see him." Maleficent ordered.

Hades chuckled. He then snapped his fingers and a ring of fire appeared in the middle of the room. it was only there for a few seconds before it disappeared. Leaving only scorched rock and a man. The man was wearing the same robe Organization XIII wore along with black gloves and black military style boots.

"Kane...Wielder of Force." She said.

"I am he." The man's voice was low and hollow.

"Why Am I here?" Kane inquired.

"To unlock the worlds that key blade wielding brat has locked." Maleficent smirked.

"The Keyblade has a new chosen master?" Kane asked.

Maleficent waved hime over.

"Come see for yourself."

Kane walked over to the smooth Obsidian table and peered at the images.

Sora was and Kari were on an alter with a preist standing between them. Kairi was wearing a white wedding dress decorated with white feathers. Sora was wearing a all black robe decorated with tribal symbols. The room there were in was very large decorated with statues. All there friends and famliy were sitting in rows faceing the alter.

Kane softly chuckled and walked away from the table.

"Were are you going?" Maleficent inquired.

"I'm going to say hello." Kane replied.

He then opened a black portal and walked through it.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him back from the abyss?" Pete asked.

"Yes... we need him to unlock the worlds." She replied.

"He is usless and dangerous if he can't be controlled." Pete said.

"He can be... and besides...I want to see how he fairs against the keybearer. No matter how it plays out... It will play to our advantage."

Hades wrapped his arm around Pete and said.

"You worry to much... just sit back and enjoy the show."

**Destiny Isle**

Sora was Lost in Karii's beautiful indigo eye's. Her strawberry honey perfume was simply intoxicating. It was the happiest day in his life. Kari gazed happliy into Sora's bright blue eyes. She was about to marry her one true love. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

in the back of Sora's mind his nobody began to speak to him.

-I's finally happening. You and Kari are getting married. The only way this could be better is if I had a body... The food on the buffet table looks delicious- 

-It is delicious Kairi's mother cooked it and we both know how good of a cook she is.- Sora stated.

-Actually I don't sense I don't have a body anymore.- Roxas growled.

-Sucks to be you then.- Sora teased

"Dearly beloved." The Preist announced.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Sora and Kari. If there are any who object to this union speak now or forever hold your peice."

"I object." A hollow deep voice echoed in the room. Almost everyone gasped and turned to see Kane leaning against the door of the church. Everyone glared daggers at him before King Mickey finally said.

"And who are you to make an objection."

Kane chuckled softly. He snapped his fingers and a hexagonal barrier surrounded everyone except for Sora.

"I wish to see the chosen one."

Sora was furious he summoned the kingdom key to his hand and snarled.

"You have just made your biggest mistake."

Kane removed his hood revealing his face. His hair was bleach blonde and his skin was an ashy grey and his eyees were a bloody red. He wore a black scarf that covered half his face

He pulled out a long smooth silver bar. With a bright flash a keyblade appeared at one end of the silver bar it was three feet long and black with spider legs for the "teeth" with a sharp pointed end the hand gaurd had a large block spider on it. Seconds later another Keyblade appeared on the opposide side of the silver bar. This Keyblade was grey same length as the other but much thinner. It emitted a faint smokey aura the "teeth" were curved like waves.

"Show me you heart Keybearer."

Sora quick dashed and engaged Kane making a horizontal cut to his torso. Kane blocked it with ease. Kane responeded with a flurry of attacks although his attacks were wide they were fluent and swift. He made an upward cut to Sora's head and was deflected. Sora wanted to attack but it seems when he blocked one attack another immediatly another followed. All Sora could do was defend. It was clear that Kane was in another league as far as swordmenship. Sora leaped back to get some distance from Kane.

"Firagun!" Sora fired a massive fireball at Kane. It hit him directly and it exploded violently. When the smoke cleared Kane was still standing there without a scratch on him. The ground around him was scorched and broken.

"Was that it?" Kane chuckled

Sora winced and casted another spell.

"Haste."

Sora was given a boost of speed and moved to strike again.

Dispite his boost of speed he could not break through Kanes defenses. He made a vertical swing to Kane's head but was again easily blocked. Kane then reached out and touched Sora's chest.

"Force!" Kane shouted.

Sora was lauched backwards with tremendous speed he slammed against the barrier and fell face first on the ground infront of Kari.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted.

Sora forced himself to his knees. He cough blood onto the floor.

-Oh no he is hurt Namine.-

Kari's Nobody watched the battle intently through Kari.

-Dont give up Kairi, Sora will pull through he always does.-

Sora wiped the blood away from his mouth and stood up.

"Don't give up Sora!" Goofy shouted.

"Come on you can do better then that!" Riku mocked

"Im ok, it's just a scratch." He looked at Kairi and gave her a quick smile.

Kane charged Sora while he was distracted and landed a devistating kick to his chin. With one swift movment he slashed Sora's arm with the Black keyblade. he waved his hand and Sora went flying acrossed the the room landing hard on the marble floor.

"You must never allow your self to be distracted by a peice of meat." Kane coldly said.

That struck a nerve in Sora's heart. he quickly stood up and faced Kane.

"She's not some peice of meat. Her name Is Kairi and she is the love of my life."

Kane laughed hystericly.

"Garbage... nothing but words. You are going to die today Sora... and im willing to bet she will move on into another mans arms within a month, and she would call him the love of her life."

Sora clenched his fist.

"SHUT UP!" a bright light bursted from his chest and he went into his Master drive form.

He wielded The Ultima weapon Key in his right hand and the Oblivion key in his left. He quick dashed to Kane and and put all his strength in the following combo. He swung to his abdomen and Kane was able to deflect it. he swung his blade again and again but Kane was able to deflect and block with ease.

"It's over!" Sora finished his combo he spun in place and his key blades circled him. Kane was hard pressed to stop the key blades. Sora grabbed his Keyblades out of the air and landed several feet behind Kane.

"Blizzagun" twenty snowflakes shot from the tips of Sora's keyblades. The spell was so massive it created ice shards along the barrier as it approached Kane.

Kane didn't even flinch as the spell struck him. In seconds he was completly incased in ice.

"Now to end this. Firagun." Sora fired a fireball from the tips of his keyblades this one was at least 6 times bigger then his first one. the heat was so intense the ice shards immediatly melted away. the fireball struck Kane and exploded violently. The force of the blast was so intense that Sora was launched backwards towards the Alter. As the smoke cleared he could see Kane standing there.

He chuckled and said.

"That almost tickled."

-Who the hell is this guy?- Sora thought.

-He is just trying to psyche you out Sora he is probably hurting bad right now.-  Roxas assured.

Sora's drive wore off and he returned to normal with the Kingdom key in his hand.

Sora started to feel noticably weaker. Untill the cut he had on his arm sent a crippiling pain through out his body. He clenched his wound and fell to his knees.

"Sora!" the whole room shouted in unison. They kept cheering him on trying to encourage him not to give up.

-What the hell is this? My body is in agonizing pain.- Sora wondered.

-Nevermind that dude you have to get up.-

Kane slowly approached Sora with his double sided Keyblade in his left hand.

"I must admit I am impressed. Their are not many who can resist Venom Spite's poison for as long as you have."

Sora's vein's popped out of his neck his face was turning bright red. He balled over gripping his arm.

"Curagun" green tendrils around the wound and sealed it, but Sora was still in throbbing pain.

"Cure spells wont get rid of that poison." Kane gloated.

"It's time to end this." Kane continued.

Kane pointed his grey Key blade at Sora's head. The crowd erupted and roar; shouting at Kane.

-Man is this really it? am I really going to die here on my own wedding day?- Sora thought

-Don't think like that... we have been in worse spots before.-

-Roxas can you rely a message to Kairi for me?-

-Don't say that...If you die I go with you and I am not going to leave Namine. SO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND FIGHT!-

Kane dismissed the Venom Spite Keyblade and raised the other keyblade. He was ready to strike and end the Keybearers life.

"STOP!" Kairi shouted.

-Kari?- Sora thought

Kane looked over at Kari who was in tears. Her black masscara oozed with her tears down her cheeks.

"Please" She begged.

Kane smiled and snapped his fingers. Kairi appeared on the other side of the barrier.

"Now is your chance to save him." Kane chuckled.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace to her hand while kicking her high heels off for a better footing.

"Another Keybearer... interesting... I wonder how many more of you there are."

Kane waved his hand and Kairi suddenly fly at Kane.

While she was in the air Kane planted his Keyblade in the ground. when she was close enough he delivered a devistating blow to Kairi's abdomen and held her in the air.

"Vibrant Force!" Kane shouted.

Kairi's body began to shake violently; pulses of energy emitted from her body distorting the air around her. Her dress was completly shredded leaving only a white underwear.

He finally let go and Kari fell to the ground. Her body was completly bruised and blood oozed from ever orface on her face.

"No! Kairi!" Sora groaned.

Despite the pain Sora forced himself to his feet.

Kane turned and looked at Sora and resummoned Venom Spite.

"Impressive..." Kane stated.

Sora summoned all his strength and will and swung at Kane's head. Kane spun around deflecting the strike with Venom Spite. While in mid spin he struck Sora's jaw with his elbow and using the momentum of his spin he thrusted the gray keyblade into Soras abdomen. The crowed went mad; Some were shouting others were mourning. Kane then pulled the Keyblade out of Sora's stomach and watched as Sora fell tot eh ground.

"Sora.." Kairi whimpered.

Kane looked down at Kairi.

"Please... don't take him from me." She whimperd softly.

"Why should I save him... I have already won." Kane gloated.

Kairi forced herself to her feet wobbling back and forth.

"Take me." Kairi pleaded.

Kane raised his eyebrow and peered at Kairi.

"Interesting proposal." he said.

"Show me what you are willing to do to save him." Kane coldly said.

Kairi tuned out the crowd shouting telling her not to do this. Riku was striking the barrier with Way to Dawn in a fit of rage.

Kairi continued to cry as she removed her bra revealing her perfect D cup breasts. Kane coldly reached out and grabbed her. Kairi winced and looked away.

-Oh my god, this pervert is actually molesting you infront of everyone!- Namine shouted.

-I have no choice Namine, I will do anything to save Sora.-

Kane continued to hold Kairi's breast untill he finally said.

"You really would do anything for him... wouldn't you princess?"

Kairi nodded ever so slightly. She felt dirty and disguisting for letting Kane do this to her.

Kane finally released Kairi and turned to Sora. Sora was on the edge of death he was lying there in a pool of his own blood motionless. Kane dismissed both of his keyblades and put his silver bar away on his belt. He picked Sora up by his throat and raised him in the air. A dark aura appeared in his hand. He then shoved his entire fist into Sora's wound. He quickly pulled his hand out and dropped Sora to the ground. Kairi dashed for Sora. She sat down next to him and lifted his head up so it rested on her shoulder.

"Sora!" she panted.

"He is strong." Kane said as he opened a portal behind him.

"Just like his father."

"Hear me King Mickey. The worlds will fall into darkness by my hand." he continued as he walked through the portal.

The barrier dissapeared and Riku rushed over to Kairi.

"Kairi are you ok!" Riku inquired.

She sat there whimpering with Sora in her arms. Aeris ran over and said.

"Kari let me look at him."

Kairi looked up and nodded gently setting Sora down.

**Castle that never was.**

Kane exited the portal and approached Maleficent.

"Why didn't you finish him?" She inquired.

Kane chuckled.

"I have something better in mind."

Maleficent clentched her fist and slammed it against the table.

"You fool... that was our chance to be rid of that boy forever." she snarled.

Kane looked back at Maleficent.

"It was never my inent to kill him." Kane said

Maleficent glared daggers at Kane.

"You really have no idea what started the Keyblade wars do you? Kane inquired.

"No, nobody knows why the Keyblade wars started." Maleficent snarled.

"If you did... you would understand why I spared his life." Kane calmly said.

KAne walked right past Maleficent and continued down the corridor. He stopped at the entrance and turned to face Maleficent.

"I need you to bring back 5 others." Kane requested.

Maleficent continued to glare at Kane.

**Destiny Isle: Sora's room**

**4 days later.**

Sora slowly awaken from his slumber. He tried sitting uponly to be knocked back down by the pain in his abdomen. He took a moment to observe his surroundings. His room was very Bland sense he just moved there with Kari.

-I really need to redecorate this place.- he thought to himself.-

He looked over and saw Kairi sitting in a chair next to his bed. She was fast asleep.

-Why didn't he kill me?- Sora wondered.

-Does it matter? The important thing is that we are still alive and so is Namine and Kairi.- Roxas replied.

"K-Kari?" Sora studdered.

She slowly woke up and gazed at Sora for a long moment. Her eyes were shrink wrapped in tears. She leaped onto the the bed. She laid on Sora and embraced him tightly. Sora winced and groaned in pain. Kairi sniffled and whispered.

"Im sorry."

Sora smiled at her and said.

"It's ok Kairi I-" Sora was cut off by Kairi's outburst.

"IT'S NOT OK... YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Sora held her gently letting her cry on his shoulder.

Moments later his door opened. King Mickey entered the room.

"How are you feeling Sora?" The king inquired.

Kairi sat next to Sora and wiped her tears away.

Sora smiled and looked over at the King.

"A little hungry your majesty." Sora said jokingly.

King Mickey smiled and said.

"Well we grab a bite when we have our meeting with the fellas."

"Your majesty Sora should rest more." Kairi pleaded.

King Mickey sighed and said.

"Im sorry Princess but this cannot wait."

Sora sat up and leaned against the bed.

"Easy Sora." Kairi pleaded.

"Your majesty maybe we could have it here. Im still in quite a bit of pain." Sora chuckled.

The king nodded and said.

"Alright then... I'll gather up the fellas and some food for ya."

"I appreiciated your majesty."

Sora turned to Kari who was still in tears.

"I failed you Sora." Kairi whimpered.

A grim expression over took Sora's face. He brough Kairi in close for a gental hug.

"You didn't fail me Kairi I would be dead if it wernt for you."

-How do you know that?- Roxas inquired.

-How else would I be still here. That man could have easliy killed me.- Sora retorted.

Kairi buried her face in Sora's shoulder.

"I was so scared... I thought I lost you Sora." Kairi whimpered.

Sora stroked her hair gently and softly said.

"Kairi... I wont die on you... I will marry you and we will create the life we have always wanted." Kari sat up and gazed into Sora's eyes. Sora reached up and wiped a tear off of Kairi's cheek.

"I love you Kairi." Sora whispered as he leaned in and kissed Kairi passionatly.

Kairi returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck. She slowly pulled away and looked directly into Sora's eyes.

"I love you too Sora."

Only moments later Master Yen sid, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Riku entered Sora's room.

"Feeling better Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora chuckled and said.

"Yea much."

"Whats the big Idea. Its only been two years sense you and Riku took down Xemnas." Donald snapped.

"Maybe has gotten soft. Two years just fighting off few specs of heartless here and there. Not exactly staying sharp." Riku said jokingly.

"Hey!" Sora snapped.

Master Yen sid waved his hand.

"Now is not the time for this." He said.

Riku looked over at King Mickey

"Do we have any Idea who that man was?" Riku inquired.

Yen sid nodded.

"Yes His name Is Kane. A Chaser knight."

Yen sid explained.

"He was one of the most powerful keybearers in the Chaser Order. He was greatly feared in the Keyblade wars."

He continued.

"Soon after the war ended he vanished along with the remaining chaser knights."

"Who are the Chaser's?" Riku inquired.

"The are an order formed to protect the realms from darkness. The all were capable of forging Keyblades." Yen sid explained.

"But wait If they could Forge key blades and weild them, then why does Sora have one." Goofy inquired.

Yen sid shook his head and sighed.

"Unfortunatly I do not know. Only the Chasers fully understood the keyblades and their power."

Mickey folded his arms and said his piece.

"The biggest concern right now is Kane sense he has a keyblade he can unlock the keyhole to the heart of the worlds. Which mean we have to travel to worlds again and seal more keyholes and at the same time keep him from opening any."

Yen sid nodded slightly.

"His majesty is correct."

"Waaakkk wait a second why would he do that!" Donald interjected.

"His motives are unclear, but his plan is. We cannot let him open the Keyholes and allow the darkness to consume the worlds." Riku stated.

"So We are going on another adventure?" Sora inquired.

The king smiled and said.

"We'll split up Kari and Sora can go North, Donald, Goofy and I will go check on the worlds we have already been to. And Riku, Yuffie and Leon will go West."

Sora had a goofy grin on his face.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose!" Sora cheered.

He tried to leap out of bed, Kari held him back.

"Oh no you dont. You are going to rest more." Kairi ordered.

Sora sighed deeply.

"She is right Sora you need your rest." Goofy said.

Sora sighed again in defeat.

"Fear Not Sora... Aeris and Kairi will take good care of you, and you will be on your feet in no time at all." Yen sid assured.

Yea i know i have a pretty sick sense of humor lol.

Why did KAne he spare Soras life How does he know Soras father! And what actually started the key blade wars? WHAT ARE HIS MOTIVES!find out next time in Shadows of the old order

Let me know what you think! hate it love it review it Peace out till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey Kingdome hearts fans whats up Marcus here with a NEW! chapter. A hollar out to Danny5357 for being THE FIRST REVIEWER (Fire crackers streemers confeti and some other stuff) As a reward he gets a cookie...chocolate chip...and marsh mellows...O.o second thought I want that cookie...sorry Danny5357. Anyway moving on.

Disclaimer I dont OWN kingdom hearts...if i did it would be a hell of alot darker then it is now. definatly R rated...and wouldn't be as good honestly...ill shut up now.

**Kingdom Hearts Shadows of the Old Order**

**Chapter Two.**

**Dark Ambition, Gaia revealed.**

**Castle that never was**

Kane stood silently next to the obsidian table as Maleficent, Pete and Hades walked towards him.

"Hades..." Kane said.

Hades stopped at the table and looked directly at Kane.

"Yes... It is done..." Hades said with distain.

Maleficent clenched her fist and spoke in a angry tone.

"Why do we need these five?... You were able to defeat Sora with ease."

Kane softly chuckled and looked down at the table.

"All good things come to those who wait." Kane said calmly.

Pete growled and raised his fist at Kane.

"Listen you creep. The great Maleficent just asked you a question... So out with it!" He demanded.

Kane looked up at Pete. As he did Pete began to shake. The fear in Pete's eyes humored Kane. He let out a small chuckle before turning back to the table.

"I suppose I could tell you." Kane said.

**Highwind.**

Sora and Kari were stocking their ship with lots of food for the long journey ahead of them. Kari had to step in and get heathy foods sense all Sora wanted to bring were chips, Lamb, and Chocobo steaks.

"Sora! no more meat! we need fruit and vegetables!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora moaned in defeat he walked towards the exit but turned left instead of right to go to Donalds old room. He had a spare freezer installed in there and he stuffed it full of Lamb and Chocobo steaks..

-You do realize Kairi is going to be extremly pissed at you when she finds this- Roxas warned.

Sora chuckled and replied.

-Dont worry she will thank me for it later when I cook em.-

-Don't say I didn't warn you.-

Sora closed the freezer and made his way back to Kairi in the pantry.

Kari just finished stowing away the last of the food in the pantry when Sora crept up behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around Sora placed his hands around her abdomen and kissed her neck.

-Yea! get some Sora!- Roxas shouted.

Kairi giggled softly and turned around.

-Everytime I tried to be romantic with Kairi you have to find some way to make it awkward for me.- Sora growled.

"We should wait until we take off Sora." Kairi reluctantly said

Sora smiled at her and said.

"As you wish princess."

Roxas chuckled in the back of Sora's mind.

-It has never stopped you before Sora.- Roxas teased.

Kairi giggled again and gently pushed Sora away.

"Come on you lazy bum... let's get going."

Kairi walked ahead of Sora to the Command center of the gummi.

-I feel kinda bad for you and Sora.- Namine said.

-Hmm? Why is that?" Kairi inquired.

-Well you two never really get any alone time. Me and Roxas are always here watching and listening.- 

-I don't suppose you can keep Roxas occupied tonight?- Kairi asked.

Namine giggled softly.

-Im sure I'll think of something- Namine cooed

**Radiant Garden.**

Riku, Yuffie, and Leon Walked through the cobblestone streets of Radiant Garden.

"Wow... this place has gotten alot bigger in two years." Riku observed.

"I know isn't it great?" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Thats mostly thanks to Cid and Scrooge." Leon added.

As they walked down the street towards Market Square they were met by a fat man in a bright purple suit and an equally bright purple top hat.

"Sir Leon you have returned! How was the wedding?" The fat man inquired.

Leon stopped and looked at the fat man.

"It was interrupted." Leon said coldly.

"Ohh thats a shame." Tom said

"Who is that?" Riku asked.

"Thats Minister Tom. He is the lead spokesmen of the monarchy party in Radiant Garden." Leon explained.

Tom bowed his head and looked up again at Riku.

"Please to meet you sir..."

"Riku." said.

"Riku..." Tom said questioningly.

"Ohhhh you must be Sora's friend. Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Tom said.

"Ohh...I don't mean to cut this meeting short, but i have a important buisness with Sir Leon here."

Leon sighed and walked over to Tom.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up." Leon said.

"Ok! see you later Squall." Yuffie cheerfully said.

Leon looked back at her and said.

"It's Leon Yuffie."

Yuffie and Riku walked off Towards Merlins house in the Old District.

"Don't let Tom fool you. He may act like a jolly fat man, but he is a cut throat when it comes to politics." Yuffie Explained.

Riku chuckled and said Jokingly.

"Ill be sure to keep my eye out for the fat man."

Yuffie laughed at Riku and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

They continued to make small talk down the alley way to Merlins house.

They came to a opening with very few people and Merlin's house was in sight.

"How touching." a low growing voiced came from behind Riku and Yuffie.

Riku spun around immediatly summoning Way to dawn Keyblade.

Behind him was a massive seven foot man in a organization XII robe.

"You too look so cute togather. Infact you'll look even better when sharing a coffin."

Yuffie pulled out her massive shuriken and stood next to Riku.

"Who are you?" Riku shouted.

The massive man removed his hood and revealed his face.

His skin and lips were an ashy grey color. His eyes were a dark bloody red color. His hair in a ponytail that came to his waist and was a dark brown color.

"I am Gorn Wielder of Gaia."

Gorn held his left hand out and summon his keyblade. The keyblade itself was seven feet long and foot wide. The handle was design for a two-handed was a dark browninsh grey color it's "teeth" was simpliy a rounded axe edge.

Gorn chuckled and struck the cobblestone infront of him creating a small crate

The peices of cobblestone and dirt began to move towards him and form around his torso. He then jabbed his keyblade into the grounded and waited.

"Come... Strike me down if you can keybearer." Gorn taunted.

Riku growled and shouted.

"I'll be glad too." He swiftly dashed towards Gorn while Yuffie threw her shuriken at Gorn. Gorn ignored the shuriken and didn't even move to defened when Riku came at him. The Shuriken simply bounced off his cobblestone armor. Riku saw that the shuriken had no effect and leaped into the air and made a downward cut to Gorn's head. Gorn chuckled and remained still. Just before Riku striked Gorn's armor shifted and moved to block Riku's attack.

"What?" Riku exclaimed.

Gorn chuckled again and landed a powerful jab to Riku's abdomen. He then quickly grabbed Riku's face and slammed him into the ground infront of him. He held onto him and threw him towards Yuffie.

"Riku!." Yuffie ducked allowing Riku to fly over her.

Riku stood up slowly and said.

"Im ok."

Gorn continued to laugh at the pair.

"Come on... Even the initiates of the Chasers wern't this weak."

Yuffie glared furiously at Gorn.

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TOO. I am the GREAT ninja Yuffie! and dont your forget it!"

Gorn chuckled in amusment.

"Well... Ill be sure to chisel it on your tombstone."

Gorn raised his keyblade and rested in on his shoulder and charged at Yuffie. Gorn was slow and Yuffie knew it, but she realized she couldn't move. When she looked down she relized her feet were sucked into the cobblestone street.

"What the hell?" Yuffie Exclaimed.

"Earth bends to my will." Gorn gloated.

Riku spung into action he rushed to get between Yufiie and Gorn with success.

Gorn chuckled and made a wide swing down towards Yuffie.

"Dark shield!"

A small glowing energy shield appeared infront of Riku to stop Gorn's attack. However Gorn's attack was so powerful the shield couldn't stop it. It went through the shield and deeply cut Riku from his shoulder to his waist. The force of the blow sent Riku flying backwards into Yuffie ripping her out of the ground and sent her flying with Riku. They both landed several feet from Gorn. Blood oozed from Riku's wound as he laid on the ground.

"Riku!" Yuffie shouted.

She tried to help Riku to his feet, but he collapsed right away. Riku realized that his rib cage has been shattered by Gorn's attack.

Gorn laughed at the pair before him.

"Graves end's power has no equal. It will shatter armor, crush bones, and obliterate worthless welps like yoursleves."

"Come on Riku get up." Yuffie pleaded.

"Yuffie run..." Riku said weakly.

"Im not leaving you Riku." Yuffie said sternly.

"It's no use... He can't help you now." Gorn gloated.

"Then I'll just have to beat you on my own!" Yuffie exlaimed.

Yuffie charged at Gorn shuriken in hand she tossed it and and made hand signs. with a poof there were three of her instead of one. Once again the shuriken simplely bounced off Gorn's armor. The three Yuffie's split up and started to circle Gorn. They easily surrounded Gorn and simutaniously threw their shurikens at Gorn.

Gorn simply chuckled and said.

"When will you learn your puny weapon will not penetrate my armor."

The shurikens stuck into Gorns armor this time. Gorn looked down and saw that they had small tags we synbols on them. The shurikens exploded. The explosion kicked up dirt and dust shrouding Gorn in a cloud of smoke.

"Firagun!" they said in unison

Three massive fireballs shot towards Gorn. When they struck Gorn was engulfed in a massive fire ball for a few seconds.

"Weak am I? HA!" She gloated

as the smoke cleared Gorn was still standing completly encased in rock. It slowly morphed again to cover only his torso. Gorn chuckled.

"Interesting little trick, but ineffective against someone like me."

Yuffie and her clones charged at Gorn. Stomped his foot on the ground. The cobble stoned streets turned into a very fine loose sand. The loose sand made it difficult for Yuffie to run causeing her to lose much of her speed.

Yuffie made more hand signs and summon more copies of herself. Gorn glided across the sand with exceptional speed. Gorn became much faster sense he turned the ground into sand. he moved to destroy all of Yuffie's clones. One by one he was able to strike them down.

Yuffie summoned more clones. There was over thirty of them now. One clone went straight at Gorn with a shuriken in her hand. Gorn laughed and with one swift swing with Graves end he cut Yuffie in half. The clone simply dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. While Gorn was distracted another copy of Yuffie exploded out of the ground thrusting a small knife forward at Gorns face. It caught him completly off gaurd, but his stone armor was able to catch the knife centimeters away from Gorns eye.

Gorn grabbed the copy's face and crushed it with his bare hand.

"Damn so close." Yuffie thought.

"These wretched copies are starting to annoy me."

Gorn drove Graves end into the ground.

The sand circled each clone and cover them from head to toe in sand.

He clapped his hands togather and shouted.

"Gaia Crush!"

The sand literally crushed all of the clones and they all dissapeared in a poof of smoked.

"Damn it. This wont work. I have to get rid of this sand."

Yuffie was hiding on the roof of a house. She looked around and she saw a window.

"Thats It!" She whispered excitedly.

Yuffie summoned four more clones.

all four leaped up and shouted in unison.

"Firagun!"

All four of them launched a fire ball at the sand below. they tried to cover as much of the sand as possible.

Once the smoke cleared the ground was completly covered in glass.

"Hell yea!" Yuffie shouted.

Gorn laughed at Yuffie.

"Doesnt change anything."

Gorn turned to Riku who was sitting down trying to keep pressure on his large wound.

"I'll kill you last... My only mission is to kill that silver haired keybearer."

"NO!" Yuffie rushed over infront of Riku.

"Your not killing him!"

Gorn chuckled and gloated.

"Who's going to stop me?"

Yuffie's clones charge Gorn. He chuckled and with one swing destroyed all three clones.

"Pathetic."

At the same time he noticed a small round metal object land in front of him.

"What the?" Gorn said questioningly.

The item emitted a deafening bang and a bling light.

Yuffie and Rikue were stunned by the item. By the time they were able to see and hear again There was a man standing between them and Gorn. he was wearing a large red coat with a massive belt around his waist on his belt was a large clay jug. He had a metal shoulder gaurd on his right shoulder and weilded a massive sword. He rested the sword on his right shoulder andhis hair was brown turning grey. He kept his left arm resting in his coat.

"Auron you have him?" A women shouted.

When Riku looked back to see who shouted he saw a women with brunette hair wearing a white shirt with black shorts and a blue skirt. There was another women standing right next to her. A blond women wearing an orange shirt and a short green mini skirt.

"Kick his ass Auron!" The blonde women shouted..

"Take care of those two... I can see no difficulties with this one."

The two wemon rushed over to help Riku and Yuffie to thier feet.

"Hi im Rikku. and this is my cousin Yuna." The blonde women said cheerfully.

Riku tried to stand on his own but his strength left him.

Yuna and RIku help Yuffie and Riku to Merlins house. They placed them down against Merlins house.

"Wait he needs to know. That guys armor is impenetrable."

Yuna and Riku giggled at each other.

"Dont worry about Auron." Yuna assured.

"Yea armored fiends are his specialty." Rikku added.

"Curagun." Yuna said softly.

Green tendrils covered Riku's wounds and slowly healed them.

"Will he be ok?" Yuffie inquired.

"Yea he will be fine he needs to rest though." Yuna assured.

"Alright now we can watch Auron kick this guys butt!" Rikku exclaimed.

The group looked back and Gorn and Auron. They were standing there stareing eachother down untill Gorn broke the silence.

"You seem confident with victory...Auron even though I have crushed those two over there without even breaking a sweat."

Auron let out a small chuckled and said.

"Then I guess I shoulnd't play around."

Auron stretched his left arm out pushing the left side of his coat off. He was wearing a black sleevless shirt underneath.

"This ends now." Auron said.

Gorn chuckled it was clear he wasn't taking Auron seriously.

Auron extended his left arm and pointed at Gorn. His entire body began to glow a rosie red color.

"Your pain shall be two-fold."

Auron rushed at Gorn while Gorn stood there. He gripped his sword with both hands and swung it down acrossed Gorns chest. The force of the blow knocked gorn back a few feet. unbeknownst to Gorn his stone armor was serverly cracked. Auron grabbed his clay jug and popped the cork. He took a sip from the jug and spat it all over his sword. He held it vertical to the ground and the sword became shrouded in a dark mist and small rings with bright symbols. He then struck the ground infront of him sending four black orbs at Gorn. As the Orbs headed for Gorn Auron let out a low growl.

"You away!"

He rushed behind the black orb towards Gorn.

Gorn gripped Graves End and swung the massive keyblade to deflect the black orbs. He hit one orb and sent it at another. He swung again and cut the third one in half, but he was unable to stop the fouth orb and it stuck him in the chest. Gorn's stone armor then shattered. He was able to bring Graves End to block Auron's next attack.

Auron made a wide swing at Gorn even though he had his gaurd up. When Auron struck Graves end Gorn was sent flying backwards. he bounced hard off the ground and he layed flat on the ground. Auron wasted no time. He leaped into the air and drove his sword into the ground. When he did a crystal spike jetted from the ground under Gorn. The spike impaled Gorns stomach then dissapeared. Auron slowly walked up to Gorn who was now in a pool of his own blood.

Gorn groaned in pain and looked up at Auron.

"Your over confidence was your weakness." Auron said.

Gorn coughed up blood and chuckled.

"A mistake I will not make a second time." Gorn opened a portal and rolled into it.

Auron looked down at Gorn's blood. He saw something unnatural. It looked as if Gorn's blood had black veins.

Auron silenlt pondered to himself before walking back to Riku and the others.

**Radiant Garden**

Minister Tom and Leon were sitting down in a coffie shop. Tom had ordered a massive lemon pound cake Leon on the other hand didn't order anything.

"I say we dodged a bullet Leon." Tim said as he stuffed his fat face with cake.

Leon looked at Tom with distain.

"She has made her choice Tom." Leon snapped.

"You dont seem to understand she is the last heir to the monarchy. She needs to leave him and take up her duty to this world." Tom insisted.

Leon peered at Tom. The very sight of him disguested Leon. Tom was nearly done with his massive lemon pound cake.

"She has to marry the prince or a knight. It's the hand we have been dealt."

Leon stood up and said.

"You don't seem to get it. She will never leave him."

Leon turned and walked to the exit. Tom sat there and grinned wickedly.

"She won't have to if Sora is dead."

_Trivia: Named the four moves Auron used to defeat Gorn worth fourty points

(hint for the two below (/Naruto)(thats a big hint)

Trivia: Name the jijtsu Yuffie used. ten points

Trivia: What move is Gaia Crush based off of. ten points (

Yes im starting a trivia. Points go to the first 4 who post the answers along with there reviews ^.^ you have to know your anime and your video games to answer these questions. if no one get them they will be revealed in the next chapter.

lol ooooo conspiricy and who are the other four! i tell you they are going to be as bad ass as gorn or more bad ass more then likley more bad ass.


End file.
